Songs of a God
by Raileilithe
Summary: They were complete opposites. They were like fire and ice. The only thing they had in common was that they grew up in Asgard, and they both cared for each other in a way they have never cared for anyone. Through their struggles, they learn endurance and patience and they realize they can't live without the other. (Chapters based off songs, plot jumps around alot. LokixOC)
1. Chapter 1: Love

Hello! :3 This is simply going to be little drabbles based on songs that I choose by having my Spotify on shuffle. They are all going to be my OC, Avera, and Loki.

_(If you are a fan of Norse Mythology, you may have heard of the goddess "Vor", which is the goddess who "sees" everything. She can tell when you are lying, and basically can tell if you are doing something wrong. That is basically what Avera is based off. I call Avera the "Goddess of Insight". She's sorta the total opposite of Loki. You know how he is "God of Mischief"? He's also called the "God of Lies". Avera is the "Goddess of Truth". There you go. :3 Little backstory on the OC for you.)_

__Please enjoy! :D

* * *

**Song:** Emergency

**Artist:** Paramore

**Couple:** LokixOC (Avera - childhood friend from Asgard)

**Rating:** T

* * *

_"And you do your best to show me love,_

_but you don't know what love is."_

Six months had passed since that incident. Although Avera refused to admit it, there was a lingering feeling deep, very deep, within her that maybe, just maybe, Loki had died. Her heart ached and she shook her head, going back to her daily activities. She didn't want to let go, not yet. Possibly, not ever. Who wants to hear that the person you grew up with, fell in love, was dead? Obviously not anyone.

She thought back to their final years together in Asgard. Sneaking into each other's rooms in the middle of the night, indulging themselves in one another. He would whisper his love for her in her ear, and this made her shudder everytime. But as she recalled these moments and the months progressed, she found herself wondering if he even knew what love was. She began to wonder if she even knew.


	2. Chapter 2: A Promise

Hi again! :D There's going to be two more chapters after this one! All in one day! Please enjoy my dears!

_(I'm going to post all the ones I have right now before writing new drabbles either tonight or tomorrow. :3)_

* * *

**Song:** All Around Me

**Artist:** Flyleaf

**Couple**: LokixOC (Avera - childhood friend from Asgard)

**Rating:** K

* * *

_"Take my hand,_

_I give it to you._

_Now you own me,_

_All I am,_

_You said you would never leave me._

_I believe you,_

_I believe."_

They raced through the castle, hand in hand. Their laughs echoing through the near empty, huge halls. Their smiles were radiating in a way that only each other understood. The male child was leading her, taking sharp turns but very careful not to hurt her, as if she was a fragile, valuable piece of china. In a way, she was.

They took one last turn and opened a door, leading to the garden. They often spent time here, smelling all the flowers and playing tag, but today was different. They sat on the old white, stone bench in the middle of the garden next to the pond.

He was staring at the pond, silent for what felt like an eternity. Not liking the silence, the girl gently took his hand again and faced him, turning her head in confusion.

"Loki? Are you alright?" she asked.

He was silent for a moment more before speaking.

"Promise me you'll always be by my side."

"I'm pretty sure that goes without saying."

"Just say it."

"I'll always be by your side, Loki. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3: Loneliness

This is the third out of four for tonight. :3 I do, however, want to apologize for how dark this one is. And for how incredibly OOC Loki is in this one. I just wanted to show that he still has emotions, even if he's "evil"*. Anyway, please do enjoy!

_(*= I personally believe Loki isn't as evil as most think. I do believe his mind is a "bag of cats" as Banner put it, but I don't think he really means harm. He's the God of Mischief, not of the underworld, or anything of the sort. He's mischievous, but I just think he needs someone to even that out. Someone like an opposite, perhaps? :3 -winkwink-)_

ENJOY!

* * *

**Song:** Broken

**Artist:** Seether

**Couple:** LokixOC (Avera - childhood friend from Asgard)

**Rating:** T

* * *

_"'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome,_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away._

_You're gone away,_

_You don't feel me here anymore."_

His body was racked with sobs yet again. It was all his fault. What had he done? Why had he dragged her into this? His body ached as pain and regret coursed through his veins. He didn't want to feel anymore. He didn't want to live anymore.

Being a king, being in control. This is what Loki loved. Avera knew this, and supported him. She was there every step of the way. Well, nearly every step. He winced at this conclusion his mind made.

He punched the stone wall of his cell yet again, his knuckles bleeding, just adding more to the pain he felt. This felt so wrong. He was the one who deserved to be dead, not her. Not Avera. Not his Goddess, not his Queen.

They knew the plan was risky, and they both knew it had risks, but never in a million years would he have thought it would have went this bad. He watched as Avera fell in battle just infront of him. Time had went into slow motion as her body went limp and her knees buckled from under her.

He screamed her name, dropping his staff to kneel down to her body. She, even in the midst of dying, gave him the smile reserved only for him. She reachd up and touched his cheek, saying softly her words of love.

"Loki..." Her body tensed and she winced in pain. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can become your queen after all."

His hand collided with the wall once more as he sank to his knees, sobbing loudly. Gone was the warmth he felt when she was with him. He felt nothing but pain and regret for everything. He just wanted to join her. Wanted to be reunited with the woman who swore to become his queen. And with his own blade, that is exactly what the god did.

* * *

I'm sorry. ;_; I couldn't figure out a way to make that song happy! Next one is a little more cheerful, I pwomise.


	4. Chapter 4: A Sweet Taste

This is going to be the first Rated "M" story. It doesn't go much into detail, but better safer than sorry! :3 Enjoy!

_(This is my first M rated thing I've ever wrote. So please be gentle to me. ;_; I'm sorry if it is totally unreadable, but I thought it was pretty damn fine. xD)_

* * *

**Song:** If It Means Alot To You

**Artist:** A Day To Remember

**Couple:** LokixOC (Avera)

* * *

_"Yeah I want it, but no, I don't need it._

_Tell me something sweet to get me by,_

_'Cause I can't come back home till they're singing,_

_La, la la la la la la."_

She loved the taste of his lips pressed against hers. She loved the way he would pull her hair as he pressed his body flush against hers. And, she _loved _the soft groan that spilled out of his lips as they were connected yet again.

He loved the way her hips moved with his pace. She had to be the only one who could ever keep up with him. He loved how with just a small movement he could make her breath hitch and her body arch, begging for more, a more that only he could supply her with.

They could only do this to each other. No one else made their bodies feel this way, no one else ever could. As the ascended the flight to ultimate pleasure, they both realized this. As her toes curled and her fingers scraped down his back, and as he felt himself pulsate as he gripped her hips with a bruising force, they became unwound.

It would only be an hour after when he had to say the words that broke their comfortable silence.

"I should go," his words were soft, coated with such love and gentleness, that he wouldn't even dare to show anyone else but her.

"I know," she would say back, gently stealing his lips one last time.

"I'll be back, I promise," he would say, running his hands through her hair one last time.

"You better."

That was all it took before he would vanish, leaving her wondering if that was his real self, or just another clone.

* * *

I thought it was pretty cute xD This is the last one for a little bit. :3


End file.
